


Lord of the Yule

by subtextual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Candy canes are dangerous, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas decorations used as weapons, Chuck is God, Chuck narrates, Decapitation by christmas lights, Gore, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Strong Language, Written for, prompt- christmas lights, spnwritingchallenge, with a side of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextual/pseuds/subtextual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone uses Christmas lights differently. For the Winchesters, they have their own holiday traditions.<br/>-<br/>Sam and Dean kill a friend of Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnwritingchallenge on Tumblr
> 
> Hope y'all don't mind a Christmas fic in January. ;P

**Lord of the Yule**

Everyone uses Christmas lights differently. People decorate the outside of their homes with strings of lights come as early as the day after Thanksgiving. Many wrap their trees in them, the glow that compliments every ornament hung. Some people like myself become frustrated with them. The lights somehow get tangled up after spending a year boxed up in a stuffy garage.

Yes. The holidays can be hard. An endless list of cold mornings bundled up in your robe, screaming at the electric company for jacking up the prices because of the heater. Having to shovel piles of snow just to get to your car. And drinking your first cup of warm, steaming hot chocolate in the morning only to burn your tongue on the scalding liquid.

When it comes to December, none of these things matter to the Winchesters. They do not have the time to decorate. The bunker barren of all festivities. Instead, they have a monster to hunt.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean sat in Baby parked on the corner of Applewhite Street. A fairly well off neighborhood with an early bedtime, they had been sitting for around two hours now while they waited for the lights to go off in the large house around ten PM.

“So you’re sure it’s the uh, anti-Santa this time right Sammy?” Dean questioned, fingers tapping the dash of Baby in boredom. Last time he had nearly been eaten up by some pagan gods playing house.

Breathing out a sigh, Sam paused from carving the stake in his hands. “His name is _Krampus_ , Dean. And yeah I’m sure. The lore talks about a demon type creature who comes out every Yule to punish the bad children. Matches every kill so far,” he explained.

Thinking about the fact that this evil spirit had been killing little kids only made Dean all the more eager to gank this son of a bitch. He nodded, features set and eyes hard. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get to work,” he agreed, digging his phones out of his jeans to check the time. Nine fifty. After a quick look at Sam, who still was working on sharpening the stakes, he jerked his head in the direction of the weapons. “You know those things work?”

Sam spun the stake around in his hands. “The lore didn’t go into detail about it. Krampus is half demon, half some type of beast. All I could find in the bunker about him was the mention about the stakes…” he trailed off.

Okay. So they were probably screwed and gonna end up the holiday dinner for some psycho furry beast. “I’m bringing the knife either away. If this thing is part demon then that should off it,” Dean decided, shoving his phone in his jeans and getting out of Baby. “Freakin’ Cas had to decide to do research around town,” he grumbled.

His little brother joined him a few minutes later, tossing a stake in his direction which he caught. Nearly ten now. Based on the MO of the other victims evil Santa should be just about getting there. When they got to the house Sammy reached forward to pick the lock only for the door to twist open.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean ran a hand over his back pocket. “Must be a friendly neighborhood,” he commented with a snort. They entered the house carefully, aware of how Krampus could be only a few feet away. Dean wasn’t that freaked out though. According to lore this thing was just an overgrown goat with some claws. Nothin’ he couldn’t handle.

Inside the house had a soft glow, like candlelight that bounced off the cream colored walls. Peppermint hung thick in the air almost to the point where Dean freaking coughed from it. “Shit. That the stick of this mother?” He wondered, nose scrunched up in disgust. It was heavy and _everywhere._

Stepping through the living room Sammy held the stake gripped in his hand. “Must be close.” One arm he used as a shield for his nose, the scent near consuming the air by now. “I read in the lore-“he stopped, hacking into his arm. “The scent can actually cause…” his words drifted off in Dean’s ears. Fuck. What had he said?

Turning his head around he faced his brother who he couldn’t hear all that well by now. Whatever was in that stink had some serious knock out quality to it. After weeks of sleeping like crap his eyes now finally felt heavy. “I… I think this shit is drugging us,” he managed to get out. Dean knocked over a glass angel as he reached out to lean against something.

“RIGHT!” Sammy screamed out of nowhere, the sound jarring his brain from sleep. Not sure if he was agreeing with him or he meant a direction, he glanced up only to see this enormous nine foot hairy thing invade his vision. The peppermint smell overwhelming now, and this white teeth flashing in the candlelight.

Then something hit him, hard, and everything faded to black.

* * *

Holy shit did his body ache. Everything throbbed and although his throat felt dry he could taste this… liquid coating his mouth. It made his head spin and when Dean managed to crack an eye open he saw in three. Well, shit. “Sam… what the hell-“he broke off from his sentence and opened his eyes again, darkness surrounding him.

Where was he? Dean’s cheeks were weighted, his entire mouth heavy. Though he could move his arms if he tested ‘em. It was mainly in his mouth. And that was when he had the disgusting revelation that… thing musta played tongue hockey with him. _Oh dude, nasty._

Dean attempted to jerk his hand forward to scrub at the inside of his mouth only to realize his arms were bound. Awesome. Struggling with the rope he used all his strength, arms shaking, to break the binds. Normally it shouldn’t have been that hard but after being drugged he found it crazy difficult to do anything.

“Sammy?” Dean croaked out. Usually when monsters managed to catch ‘em off guard like this they were at least tied up and thrown in the same room. Just like when they were almost chow for Mrs. and Mr. Claus. This time though if his brother was around he sure as hell wasn’t awake.  
Another ten or so minutes of working at the rope and he broke it.

Now just to figure where the hell he was at. Getting up from the floor took a while but he got himself up on two feet. Of course when he checked his pockets they were empty. No knife, damn it. Though at least he found his lighter.  
Flicking the lighter on Dean determined he had been dragged to the basement. He searched the area for any sign of his brother. Nothing. Overgrown goat smarter than most too since he couldn’t find anything to use as a weapon. At least the glow of a light at the top of the stairs looked promising. With a sigh, he held the lighter in the direction of the stairs and started climbing. If he could just get out of here he could find somethin’ to use to gank the monster. And find Sam.

Dean climbed the stairs one by one, still dragging a bit from whatever the hell drug he’d been roofied with. From the time he got knocked out to now it must be wearing off. Remembering the peppermint from earlier he ripped off a strip of his shirt and used it to cover his mouth and nose. S’not the best, but hopefully it would do something.

Once he got to the top of the stairs he tested the door which creaked open. Krampus musta not thought he’d be getting out any time soon. Opening the door he glanced quickly both ways before stepping out. It looked like this lead to some kind of laundry room. Dean noticed a panel on the wall, and when he brought his lighter over he realized it was the control to the lights.

 _Thank fuck._ After turning off his lighter he shoved it in his pocket and flipped the brake to the lights. Yeah, Dean was definitely in a laundry room. A quick scan for weapons showed nothing so he decided to head for the living room.

Clearly the son of a bitch was here. Peppermint clouded his senses, and he felt just that way of light headed. Better do this quick. The lights on showed off the fancy house, even the wood floor seemed to be glistening. All Dean cared about was finding something sharp. Something he could use for a weapon.

Either Krampus hadn’t noticed him yet or he was too busy with whatever he was doing. And fuck, from what Dean could see it looked like he was ready to make a meal outta Sammy. Christmas lights. The word sparked recognition in his brain as he noticed the green-red lights wrapped around the giant pine tree. Now if only he could get those off. In the few seconds he searched for a weapon the overgrown goat turned towards him. And man, he looked pissed.

“Come and get me jackass!” Dean taunted, not even having anything on hand but needing to get the monster away from his little brother. His words muffled through the strip of fabric across his mouth, but it had the wanted effect. The nostrils of the beast flared and his eyes glowed a menacing red.

Heart slamming in his chest Dean worked through adrenaline. As Krampus ran forward, teeth bared and claws ready to slash open his throat he lunged to the side. Crashing into the tree he grabbed an ornament from one of the branches. A nice, large glass sphere that he smashed against the wooden floor. The break wasn’t clean, real jagged and as good a make shift knife as any.

Krampus charged him again, one of those hairy arms raised exposing razor blade claws. Gripping the ornament in hand he threw out his arm and cut the asshole right across his face. A scream of outrage tore from the monster’s throat. It gave him the moment distraction he needed to help Sammy get free.

“You okay?” Dean asked, working on the ropes with the broken ornament. He moved the piece of his shirt from his mouth and tried not to breath in the air. By now it seemed he was at least used to it a bit more.

In response Sammy nodded. “Yeah, I just… had a hard time getting free,” he explained shortly, eyes darting over to where Krampus recovered fast. He grabbed an ornament himself from the tree and smashed it as well.

Dean opened his mouth to answer when he got knocked into the tree, hard. All of a sudden he had three hundred and who-fucking-knows pounds crushing him. White fangs stared back at him, the overgrown beast thing snarling down at him. Chains rattled right in his ear. _“Has someone been naughty?”_ The son of a bitch seethed, peppermint breath sending his brain in a daze.

Before his mind could spin any further he grabbed at the tree they crashed into for anything he could use as a weapon. And of all the damn things, his fingers curled around a candy cane. The monster’s tongue slithered out.

 _Fuck it._ No way was he getting some drugged up saliva forced down his throat.

Using the sharp end of the candy cane Dean thrusted his arm forward stabbing the fucker right in the eye. Though he was no optometrist the screams of agony seemed like a good enough indicator of pain. With a twist of his wrist he forced the candy cane in further till it was buried in the white of his eye.

Krampus roared again and grabbed with his claw to get it out while Dean shoved him off. Panting hard, he was in disbelief that had actually worked. A Christmas miracle. Though, probably a lot more bloody one then most people wanted.

“What were you thinking stabbing him in the face like that, you freak?” Sam questioned with a laugh, the lights from the tree now held in his arms.

Instead of answering Dean gestured at the string of lights. “Are you thinkin’ what I’m thinking?” He asked back, for the most part still watching Krampus try to dig the candy out of his eye. See how much the asshole liked his peppermint now, hah.

It was kinda gross. Though Dean dealt with gross shit a lot. Some type of fluid dripped down the monster’s eye along with blood from the vessel he no doubt popped. They didn’t have forever, but they had long enough to get their plan together.

Sam nodded next to him. “Yeah, I do. It’s not the same as a stake but if we manage to cut off his head it should work. I know his horns are a main source of power,” he rushed out. They didn’t have much more time to talk as it seemed Krampus finally managed to pull the candy cane outta his eye. When he turned around, eyes narrowed and chest puffing in rage at Dean he knew he had to work fast. The shit vision he must have right now was an advantage at least.

Trying to prepare for the son of a bitch’s next attack Dean grabbed the Christmas tree topper, an angel, and broke it in half by smashing it against the floor. “Come and get me goat-y,” Dean spat, wielding the shattered decoration in his hand like a blade.

 _“Naughty, naughty, naughty,”_ growled the beast right before he charged him. The chains came out to wrap around Dean’s neck, probably to choke him, and they knocked into a coffee table with a radio on top. Breathing right in his face with that peppermint breath the stench of Krampus nearly made him pass out. In the background he could hear music start playing most likely from the radio getting bumped.

It was an upbeat holiday song, one Dean recognized from awhile back and so out of place with the fight going on.

_Have a holly jolly Christmas. It’s the best time of the year. Well, I don’t know if there’ll be snow but have a cup of cheer._

Dean slashed at Krampus with the broken angel, fighting to get free of the chains cutting off his oxygen. Cutting the monster deep across his chest blood from the wound splattered across his face. Another roar of outrage and he jumped to the side to avoid his claws.

_\--Ho ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you kiss her once for me._

Breathing hard Dean hurried towards Sam who had the lights ready. With his free hand he rubbed the blood across his cheek, smearing it across his face and palm. Shit he was gonna need a shower after this. Preferably a hot, steamy one with his own blue eyed tree topper.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

_Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year._

Krampus ran past him and into his little brother, clearly intent on killing one of them. Dropping his make shift weapon Dean grabbed the Christmas lights and threw them around the monster’s neck. Not sure if this would work or he had the strength for it he pulled hard. Krampus released his little brother to pull at the lights, choking and wheezing from lack of air. Dean didn’t know monsters like this one needed to breathe.

Pulling harder Dean watched the green and red miniature bulbs slice deeper into the skin. Krampus jerked back and forth in his hold. The lights cut like a knife through butter as he pulls the decoration tighter in his hands.

_Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet._

Blood gushes out of the large slit, trickling down around the string of lights. With a final pull it shreds through the skin. Dean’s nose scrunches up in disgust and he makes a face as the head of Krampus falls to the floor.

_Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year._

The thick, snake like tongue of the monster is sticking from the side of his mouth. Blazing red eyes open wide, the damage of the candy cane clear from one torn eye socket. Pieces of the eye and fluid still dangle downwards. At least though that fucking peppermint stink was finally gone, and Dean’s head was clear.

Wiping his hands on his shirt he smears more blood across fabric. “You okay Sammy?” Dean breathed out, helping him up from the floor.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Sam assured him, staring down at the decapitated head of Krampus. “If he is anything like other demons we’ve faced though, we should probably burn the body. Just to be safe,” he suggests, kicking the head with the toe of his boot as it rolls towards the tree.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Fire’s a better excuse then this family waking up to all this shit in the morning,” he agreed and dug his lighter out of his jeans. After gathering together the worse of the mess they shove the body of Krampus alongside it. Flicking his lighter to life Dean lights one of the branches on fire so the flames can spread.

After the monster is burned nice and crispy he is ready to get back to the bunker. Though at first it hadn’t worked out that good, they had still ganked the son of a bitch in the end and Dean figured that was most important. Even with the both of them getting knocked out the family had never died, either.

The string of lights still wrapped around Krampus’ bloody neck caught fire as Dean and Sam watched the flames.

* * *

 

When they got back to the bunker Cas was there, sitting at the table in the library with a pile of books surrounding him. “Hey dude,” Dean greeted before pulling up the chair next to him. It had taken them almost the entire night of watching the asshole’s body burn to nothin’ before they decided him dead

Now it was almost dawn and all Dean wanted was some sleep. Sammy had gone off to ‘finally get some dinner’ seeing as they hadn’t had any.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answered, looking up from where he flipped through a book. “How did it go?” He questioned with a small tilt of his head.

Giving a wide grin Dean leaned towards the angel. “Eh, same old stuff. Stabbed some evil Santa in the eye with a candy cane and ganked the mother using Christmas lights,” he summarized.

The words didn’t faze Cas in the slightest, he just nodded. “I continued research while you both hunted. You do not have any injuries, correct?”

“Nothin’ serious,” Dean reassured before kissing him on the cheek. A wicked smile spread across his face. “Though I did get real dirty. We should do something about that,” he teased, green eyes lit with mischief.

Cas stared back with a blank face for a moment before he comprehended what Dean said. “Oh, a flirtation. Is this you attempting to get me in the shower with you?”

“Maaaaybe,” Dean sang.  

By the time Sam entered the library a few minutes later with a sandwich he made in hand, no one was there. He snorted and mumbled to himself ‘they sure don’t take any time,’ before taking a bite of his meal.

Back in the shower of Dean’s bathroom they celebrated the holidays their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thank you for reading ~


End file.
